


Reunion after Crisis.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [28]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), General Hospital (TV 1963), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would happened after both earths merged and it cost both Reagan and Oliver their lives. Will their friends and family let them rest in peace or bring them back?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Barry Allen/Iris West, Kate Kane/Reagan, Michael Corinthos III/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Reunion after Crisis.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Keagan one shot fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it.

Two months later.

(It's been two months since the latest crisis and having both Earth 38 and Earth 1 merged together and since they lost both Oliver and Reagan after they both worked 

together to take out the Anti-Monitor over at Kane Tower up in her office Mark's sitting there thinking as he's thinking he thinks back to when he found Reagan off to 

the side of Oliver lying there just like him barely breathing. Flashback to two months ago during the Crisis. Over on the cliff Sara sees Oliver go down and has Barry 

quickly rush her up to him as they get there they start talking to him as Mark gets up there he kneels down with them and smiles at Oliver.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Oliver: Hey. You're a lot cuter then i remember.

(Mark looks at Sara and Barry who are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Shut up Kara i know you heard him say that.

(She looks up at him laughing along with Kate.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Oliver: Reagan!

(Mark looks at him and then looks around as he sees her.)

Mark: Oh god. Reagan!

(He quickly gets up and rushes over to her as he gets to her he kneels down next to and he grabs her hand getting her to look at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Did we do it?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah we did it.

(She grabs his hand getting him to look at her again.)

Reagan: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: Take this second chance to go after the woman you love.

(He looks at her confused.)

Mark: But Reagan. She died when Wick stabbed her.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: New earth new life.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Ares is alive?  
Reagan: Only one way to find out.

(He looks at her and laughs and sees her starting to close her eyes.)

Mark: No no no. Reagan!

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Barry go get Kate.

(He rushes off to go and get her. Down by them Barry stops in front of her.)

Kate: Barry!  
Barry: Reagan!

(She quickly reaches out to him and hangs onto him as he takes her back up to where Mark and Reagan are. As they get there she quickly takes her cowel off and kneels 

down next to her.)

Kate: Hey you.  
Reagan: Hey.

(Mark stands up and walks away from them so Kate can talk to her. Mark looks down at Kara who has her head down knowing she can hear Reagan's heartbeat is getting 

weaker.)

J'ohn: Kara!  
Kara: It's getting weaker she doesn't have much time left. Oliver either.

(They look at her and then look up at them. Back up by Kate and Reagan Mark looks at Barry who feels just as bad for Kate who still has her hand as Reagan closes her 

she tries to get her to open them again but Mark walks over to her and she falls into him as she falls into him she looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: I'm sorry Kate.

(She nods her head at him. End of flashback Mark's still sitting in Kate's office thinking as someone walks in to see him.)

Kate: Hey.

(He looks up at her and laughs.)

Mark: Hi.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: I'd be lying if i said that i was.

(She walks over to him and sits down next to him.)

Kate: We're still feeling their loss Mark.  
Mark: I know. I'm just thinking about what Reagan's final words to me were.  
Kate: Those were.  
Mark: To go after the girl that i wanted.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Ares!  
Mark: Ares!  
Kate: But i thought?  
Mark: She died on the old Earth 38. Or well in some cases the old earth one. I don't know. This just weird.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Earth 38 didn't have Batwoman. I mean we had a Kate Kane. But no Batwoman. This is cool.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Kate: No it's fine.

(He looks at her and laughs as he stands up and walks over to the window and looks out of it.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: If Ares is the woman you've always wanted.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: And if she is alive.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Why haven't you gone to see her yet?

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: I've been too busy feeling guilty over not being able to save Oliver and Reagan.  
Kate: So do i. Actually.

(He looks at her and laughs as he looks out of the window again.)

Kate: Mark just because i lost the woman i loved. Doesn't mean you shouldn't take this second chance at wanting to be with Ares again get away.

(He turns and looks at her again.)

Mark: I just i feel like if i got all the way to New York i'm afraid she won't be there.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: I just keep having this feeling that if i show up there she's still gonna be dead and Santino along with all of the other friends i made among his organiztion.  
Kate: We all have fears when it comes to going after something or someone we want. 

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: You saying?  
Kate: I'm saying. I let Reagan go once and when i had that chance at getting her back i didn't waste it. 

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: And now that?  
Kate: Mark to me i had my second chance with her and i lost her because she helped her brother defeat the Anti-Monitor.  
Mark: Yeah i know. Think we find away to bring her back so she can beat the hell out of Lex Luthor.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: I'm sure if she was still alive she'd help us.  
Mark: I'm sure.  
Kate: Look Mark if she told you to go and take this all being brought back as a second chance for you to go after the woman you've always wanted then shouldn't you at 

least try.

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Mark: I should.  
Kate: But.  
Mark: I haven't seen Ares like that in a well over four years.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah. I mean it might change if i go and see her again. I just.  
Kate: I'm not gonna go and force you to go and see her if she's not who you want anymore.  
Mark: I didn't think you would.

(She laughs at him. As they continue to talk he tells things that he hadn't even told half of his friends as their talking Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see 

who it is seeing the number he mutes it and then goes back to his conversation with Kate. Over the next few months since the crisis all of the heroes have gotten use 

to having the other on the same earth. Both Kate and Kara have become closer friends and pretty much tell each other everything and with them getting closer Alex starts 

to wonder if there isn't something more going on between them but when she talks to Kate about it Kate tells her that her and Kara are nothing more than just friends. 

Which then lead Alex to say that as of recently Kate's been a better friend to Kara then Lena has been the last several months and Kate smiles at her.)

Kate: I do try.  
Alex: Yeah. When it comes around to alot of things as late. You've been there for her more than her.  
Kate: I've been told that alot actually. And to be honest she's been as much of a good friend to me. Much more then i deserve at times.  
Alex: I use to feel the same way trust me.  
Kate: What changed?  
Alex: I met and fell in love with Mark.  
Kate: You and Mark?  
Alex: For about three years.  
Kate: Oh wow.  
Alex: Yeah. I mean we're no longer together.   
Kate: I know. The woman back there smiling at you kind of gives it away.

(Alex turns and looks at Kelly and laughs.)

Alex: Yeah. She was there for me just as much.  
Kate: Good to know.

(She laughs at her as they continue to talk Mark walks up to them as he's walking up to them he's talking and joking around with someone seeing who he's walking up to 

them Alex laughs.)

Kate: what?  
Alex: See the red head with Mark?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Alex: That's Nicole Haught.  
Kate: I thought?  
Alex: Their just friends.   
Kate: Oh okay.  
Alex: Didn't know they had survived the earths merging.  
Kate: Apparently they did.  
Alex: Always good to hear.  
Kate: Yeah.

(Then they reach them still joking around she pushes him making him laugh.)

Mark: Hey.  
Alex: Hi. How you doing Nicole?  
Nicole: Good. We were just catching up.  
Alex: So i can see.  
Mark: You okay?  
Alex: Yeah. Kate was just telling me she doesn't deserve Kara's friendship.  
Mark: She deserves it more than Lena does.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Mark: Nicole this is Kate Kane.  
Nicole: Nice to meet you.  
Kate: You too.

(She shakes her hand.)

Kate: I thought you had finally gone to New York.  
Mark: I was going to. But than i got a call from Nicole needing my help in Purgatory.  
Kate: And now she's in Gotham.  
Mark: Yeah well we need your help.  
Kate: What's up?  
Nicole: We've been working on a lot of things in Purgatory and this seems like it be a little more up your alley.  
Alex: What's going on?  
Mark: Apparently when Wynonna brought both Doc and Waverly out of the Garden a lot of other weird things have been happening there.  
Kate: Like what?  
Mark: People going missing. And reappearing a day or two later.  
Kate: How is this up my alley?  
Mark: Because they all said they have gone to Kane Tower to see you.

(Kate looks at him in confusion and then to Alex.)

Kate: Huh. And what planet are they from?  
Mark: This one.   
Alex: I'm confused.  
Mark: Man you guys no fun.

(Nicole starts laughing as Alex starts beating on him making him laugh than he calms down.)

Mark: No. Genius here finally said yes to Waverly's marriage proposal.  
Alex: Oh.

(Nicole looks at him and then looks off.)

Alex: She's gonna get you.  
Mark: I know.

(Nicole pushes him again making him laugh.)

Kate: So you've been helping her plan her wedding?  
Mark: Yes. Well at least trying. Her and Waverly are not easy to please. Outside of the bedroom that is.

(Kate and Alex start sneaker at her face.)

Nicole: That's nice.  
Kate: You know whose really good at planning things.  
Nicole: Whose that?  
Kate: My step sister Mary.  
Nicole: Would she be more helpful then this dork.  
Kate: Much more helpful.  
Mark: Last time i ever offer to help them.

(Alex starts laughing.)

Alex: Yeah.

(Then Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is. Seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Barry!  
Barry: Hey. Where are you?  
Mark: Outside of Kate's club why?  
Barry: Kate with you?  
Mark: Yes. Why?

(Kate looks at him confused.)

Barry: I need to see you two.  
Mark: Okay meet us at Kate's office.  
Barry: Are ready here.  
Mark: Okay than.

(He hangs up with him and looks at Kate.)

Kate: What's up?  
Mark: Barry wants to see us.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: I'll see ya.  
Nicole: Okay.  
Kate: Here's my sister's number call her when you can.

(She writes down Mary's phone number and then hands it to her.)

Kate: Just let her know what you two want and i'm sure she'll help you out in the best way possible.  
Nicole: Okay great thanks.  
Kate: You bet.

(They both walk off as Mark kicks Nicole in the butt making her turn and look at him.)

Nicole: Seriously?  
Mark: Nice butt Haught.

(She starts laughing as both Mark and Kate walk off.)

Kate: She's gonna get you.  
Mark: I know.

(As they continue onto Kate's office. Later they both walk in to see Mia Barry Sara and Kara there as they see them they look at each other.)

Mark: Uh-oh.   
Kate: What?  
Mark: Is the world ending again?  
Kate: I sure as hell hope not.  
Mark: Oh good i was scared there for a minute.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Okay i'll be serious now.  
Kate: Okay good.  
Mark: Ojat.  
Kate: Oh go puck yourself.  
Mark: Na. It be a little to bumpy.

(She looks at him as he walks off laughing then calms down.)

Sara: What the hell kind of sex are you having there Mark?

(He leans over laughing then calms down.)

Mark: I really should of said it's no pucking fun to do it on my own okay.

(They start laughing then calm down as he claps hands with Kate then officially calms down.)

Kara: Anyway.  
Mark: Anywhere.  
Barry: Anyhow.

(Their still laughing then calm down.)

Kate: Okay let's be serious now.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: What's going on?  
Barry: I've been doing alot of thinking lately and you could either like this idea or well hate it.  
Mark: What the hell is he talking about?  
Barry: I wanna bring both Reagan and Oliver back.

(Mark and Kate look at him and then to each other.)

Mark: I'm sorry what?  
Barry: I wanna bring Oliver and Reagan back.

(Kate looks off then looks at him again.)

Kate: Are you insane?  
Barry: Yes. But that's not the point.  
Mark: What the hell is the point?  
Barry: I just. It doesn't seem right that we all came out of there alive and well and they didn't.  
Mark: You gonna find a magical power to bring back the Bellas and Evermoist too or it is just Oliver and Reagan you wanna bring back.

(Barry looks off not sure of how to answer that.)

Barry: I'm sorry. I didn't.  
Mark: Dude i'm screwing with you.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Barry: Oh come on.  
Kate: You've been seeing one of the Evermoist members haven't you?  
Mark: No i haven't.  
Kate: You haven't.  
Mark: No. I mean Calamity and Beca are oddly enough together on this earth. Well they were together on the other one. It's just. This is still weird for me.  
Kate: So who are you seeing?

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he keeps his wedding ring hidden from her.)

Mark: I promised i wouldn't say.  
Kate: Mark!  
Mark: I'll tell you later. Right now. We need to discuses his wanting to bring both Oliver and Reagan back.  
Kate: Yeah are right.

(Mark looks off as Kara uses her X ray vision and sees the wedding but doesn't say anything knowing Mark's not ready to talk about it. Knowing she saw it he smiles at 

her and then looks at Kate again.)

Kate: So you wanna explain to us how you plan on bringing my girlfriend and her brother back?  
Barry: Lazarus pit.

(Mark looks at him and then to Kate.)

Mark: I'd hate to say this. But are fucken insane?  
Barry: Yes i am. Okay. It's just this doesn't seem right. We're all here and their both buried in pine boxes.  
Mark: Barry! They gave up their lives so that we could continue to live and make this earth our's.  
Barry: I know they did. But look at what it's nearly cost us. Kate's nearly lost her life because of her father and his hatred of the Bat. Because of Lex Beca nearly 

lost her girlfriend. Kate nearly lost her sister Emily and Cynthia nearly lost their chances at finally getting the women they wanted. 

Mark: Barry bringing Oliver and Reagan back isn't going to make Jacob Kane any less of an ass when it comes around to the bat it sure as hell won't bring back the DEO 

and the thousands of Agents that were killed that day. 

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Barry: I just.  
Mark: What?  
Barry: I want one of my bestfriends back Mark. I mean i still have Cisco. But it doesn't feel right knowing Oliver isn't here.  
Mark: I get it. I really do.  
Kate: Mark!

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Look i didn't know Oliver very well. And i was dating his sister. I miss her i'm very much like Barry right. I want them both back.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kara who has her head down along with Sara and Mia.)

Mark: You guys realize how dangerous this is?  
Barry: Yes we do.   
Mark: We don't even know where there is a Lazarus pit is on this earth or if we even have one.  
Cisco: Actually we do.

(Mark looks at him and then to Barry.)

Mark: Where?  
Cisco: It's in New York.

(Mark looks at him along with Kate.)

Kate: I'm afraid to ask.  
Mark: So am i. But i'm gonna ask him anyway. Where in New York Cisco?

(He looks at him and then looks of.)

Mark: Cisco!

(He looks at him again.)

Cisco: In the one place you swore you'd never go back into after losing Ares.

(Mark looks at him and then to everyone else.)

Mark: Santino's gallery?  
Cisco: Yes.  
Mark: Shit.

(Kate looks at him.)

Kate: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: If the Lazarus pit is in Santino's Gallery.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Ares and Santino never came back when the earths merged.

(She puts her head down feeling bad for him.)

Barry: So the Gallery would be empty?  
Mark: Yeah it would be.

(He looks off.)

Kara: What you wanna do Mark?  
Mark: If i say we can't do this will either one of you listen to me?  
Kara: Probably not.  
Mark: So why you even asking me?  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: I'm sorry like Cisco said after losing Ares i swore i'd never step foot back into that Gallery and i'm not about to go back on my word. You guys can do what you 

want. I'm staying out of this one.

(Then he turns and walks off as they all look at him and then look off.)

Kara: Losing Ares took a lot out of him and to be honest he never fully recovered from her death.  
Kate: Oh god.  
Iris: But wasn't he?  
Kate: No. According to Veracity they never made it out of the friendship part of the relationship. She said he was still grieving over losing Ares.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Mia: And then we lost not just my father but Aunt Reagan too.  
Kara: Yeah.

(She sits down and feels worse for Mark.)

Barry: I didn't know.  
Kara: Barry he's very much like Oliver he doesn't open up easily. And when he does it's because he's ready to talk.  
Barry: I just.  
Kara: Like you said Barry you didn't know.  
Barry: Yeah i know.

(Then he walks off to go and talk to Mark. Later over at the Hold up Mark's sitting there drinking his Lime and soda as he's sitting there he's looking at pictures of 

Michael with his son who just happens to be his step son. As he's looking at the picture Barry walks up to him and looks at the picture and smiles at it.)

Barry: He's a cute little boy.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah he is. He's as sweet as can be.  
Barry: Why you have a picture of him?  
Mark: He's my step son.

(Barry looks at him and Mark shows him wedding ring.)

Barry: You're married?  
Mark: I am. To his father.  
Barry: I didn't know Sonny and Carly's son was gay?  
Mark: He's bi.  
Barry: Oh. He cute at least.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah. He's gorgeous.  
Barry: You love him?  
Mark: Starting too.

(Barry looks at him.)

Mark: Long story. I'll tell it sometime.  
Barry: Okay. What's his name?  
Mark: Wylie.

(He looks at him and smiles.)

Barry: Oh wow. But mean't your husband's name?  
Mark: Oh. It's Michael.  
Barry: Wow. How are his parents taking this marriage?  
Mark: Better then the boy's mother that's for sure.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: What's up Barry?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Barry: Look Mark i'm sorry. I didn't know a lot about what happened to you when Ares died.  
Mark: Yeah well.  
Barry: I can't even.  
Mark: Barry i didn't just lose Ares that night. I lost a lot of my friends i lost a lot that night. And in a lot of ways i still wanna kill the man who took all of 

them away from me.  
Barry: Why haven't you?  
Mark: I told myself i could go after the man who killed them all and kill him. But it wouldn't change anything.  
Barry: Why not?  
Mark: They'd all still be dead.

(He nods his head at him.)

Barry: I really am sorry Mark.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: It's are right.  
Barry: And i get it if you don't want to do this.  
Mark: Do you?  
Barry: More than some people might give me credit for. 

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Okay.  
Barry: Is that an okay. You'll help or an okay you're still staying out of it.  
Mark: It's an i'll help you.  
Barry: Okay.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Are right.

(He looks at him and laughs. Over the next couple of days all of the heroes look into trying to find away of bringing both Reagan and Oliver back as they continue to 

look into ways to bring them back Mark calls back and forth to Port Charles to talk to Michael as they talk to each other all of his friends can tell how much Michael 

and his little boy are starting to mean to him. After his conversation with Barry over at the Hold up they went back to Kate's office and he told them about his 

marriage to Michael much to all of their surprise they all smiled at him. And the Kate added in that he would have to come to Gotham so that could all meet him.)

Mark: See that right there scares me.

(She looks at him as Barry's trying to keep from laughing. After telling them about Michael they got right to work on trying to figure out how they could bring Reagan 

and Oliver back once they found it they headed off towards New York and to Santino's gallery. Over in New York over at Santino's Gallery their all walking into the 

Gallery minus Kara and Clark who holding both of Oliver and Reagan's bodies as the other's walk off towards Santino's mirror maze as their walking through the gallery 

they look around at everything there.)

Kate: God this place looks abandoned.  
Mark: That's because once Santino and all of his men died there was no one here to really keep this place clean.  
Kate: How close were you to all of them?  
Mark: I wasn't close to all of Santino's men just about five of them.  
Kate: Ares and her team?  
Mark: Yeah. Ares was one of my bestfriends who i had fallen very hard for.  
Kate: Was she at least nice?  
Mark: As nice as a mute could be.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.

(she nods her head at him.)

Alex: What were their names?  
Mark: Who?  
Alex: Ares men?  
Mark: Marco Niko Aaron and Damien.

(She looks smiles at him.)

Alex: Were they all good looking?  
Mark: As good looking as their boss.

(Kelly starts laughing at her girlfriends face.)

Kelly: Damn babe he told you.  
Alex: He did.  
Kelly: Hey Mark.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kelly: What was Santino like?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: He was a nice guy until you pissed off and then the Italian came out.  
Kate: Really?  
Mark: That accent wow.  
Kate: Oh shit. I feel bad for Ares.  
Mark: She was even Italian.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: She wasn't always a mute Kate. God.

(She looks at him as Barry laughs at her and she pushes him forward. As they continue on through the gallery they come up to areas where John Wick would of killed all 

of Santino's men as they reach the entrance of the maze they walk in and head down the stairs towards where Ares was killed.)

Mark: Luke you see anyone in here?  
Luke: No you guys are still free and clear.  
Mark: Copy.

(Later they reach where the Lazarus pit is as they get there Mark walks over to the back door and let's both Kara and Clark inside of the building as they walk in they 

both put the bodies down and into the Pits themselves once their in there John Constantine walks into the room and looks at them.)

Constantine: You realize once this is done.  
Mark: We know.

(He nods his head at him. Over the next several minutes after both Reagan and Oliver jumped out of the pits and towards the wall both Mark and Alex pull their weapons 

to make sure they don't try anything after knocking them both out again Constantine did his spell to get Kate and Mia into Purgatory to go and get Oliver and Reagan's 

soul's. After getting them to come back with them a few minutes after coming back both Reagan and Oliver woke up and look around the room as they looked around both 

Mia and Kate looked at them.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at her then walked over to her as she gets to her she kisses her getting Kate to smile in it as Mia rushes over to her father and hugs him getting 

him to smile at her. After all of their reunions with both Oliver and Reagan they all left New York to go back to Gotham. Over the next several weeks after bringing 

both Oliver and Reagan back all of the heroes spent a lot of time in Gotham getting to spend time with them again with each time they would spend time with them Barry 

and Cisco always asked when they would meet Michael and his son which then made Mark laugh at them and would always say soon. But Kara knew what that mean't and 

couldn't help but laugh at it. And it only kept getting more and more annoying when they would keep asking until one day Mark invited both Michael and Wyley down to 

Gotham to meet his friends. One day over at the Hold up Mark's there talking and joking around with Alex and Kelly as Michael walked into the bar with his son in his 

arms hearing someone walk in Mark turned and looked at them then started smiling as he walked over to them as he got to them he took the baby from him and kissed his 

cheek getting the baby to laugh at him then he kissed his husband then pulled away from him as they walked over to his friends.)

Mark: Hey guys.

(They all turn and look at him.)

Mark: This cute little guy is Wylie.  
Kate: Oh wow he's a cutie.  
Mark: Right. And this handsome man next to me is my husband Michael.

(Michael looks at him and smiles at him. After they brought both Reagan and Oliver back Mark went back to Port to Charles and told Michael how he felt about him and 

told him he wanted to make their marriage real and not one that helped him get his son. And he said he felt the same way and then he agreed to move to Gotham to be 

closer to Mark and well Because they all know that Gotham might have the Crows but they've also have Batwoman. So he couldn't think of a better place to move him and 

his son to.)

Kate: So Mark tells us you finally got him to settle down.  
Michael: It was more like my mom.  
Mark: Yeah having Carly as a mother in law that's a job in it's self.

(They start laughing again.)

Mark: Babe don't tell her i said that.  
Michael: I make no promises.  
Mark: Oh. Anyway. Michael this is Reagan and her brother Oliver Queen.  
Michael: Oh wow. The Red and Green arrow.  
Mark: Oh god.  
Kate: Oh come on.  
Mark: I forgot how big of a fan of their's he is.  
Michael: Well than.  
Oliver: Oh due tell.  
Mark: No. Hey Kate look cute little boy here.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Yes he is.  
Mia: Almost as cute as his step father.  
Mark: Love you too Mia.

(She laughs at him. Through out the night they all continue to get to know Michael and his son as Kelly looks at Mark. And talks to him.)

Kelly: You're a lucky man.

(Mark looks at her and smiles at her.)

Mark: I kind of think it goes both ways.  
Kelly: Either way. It's nice to see you smiling.  
Mark: Yeah. Kate too. I haven't seen her light up like that since her days in the military academy.

(She starts laughing as he walks back over to his family as he gets to them he talks and jokes around with Kate Reagan and Oliver as their all talking Mark looks at 

his step son and plays with his hair as he's playing with it Reagan smiles at her bestfriend seeing how happy he is and knowing he hasn't been this happy since Ares 

and knowing he finally found his happy ending after four years and knowing that somewhere deep down that he still wants to kill John Wick for taking Ares and all of 

his friends from him. But she knows as long as he has the man and the little boy he loves with him he won't want to go down that path again. Even if his father in law 

is also in the same line of work that Santino was in. But than again. No one other Reagan herself knew how Mark really felt for his former boss even if he did also 

have feelings for Ares. Then she she looks over at Kate and can't believe what her and everyone else in this room risked in order to bring both her and Oliver back but 

knowing that they did do all of this bring them back couldn't make either her or Oliver happier to know that they have friends who are willing to risk their lives to 

bring them back and to be honest she could never really stay mad at them for doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one because i gotta tell ya it was little weird to write this one and no include Pitch Perfect into it. But still i hope you all enjoyed it because coming up later today if i can manage it will be one chapter from Rise of the Ex and another chapter for Blood Oath.


End file.
